


Día 8: Two Bros Chillin' In a Hot Tub

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (Español) [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: Inspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/





	Día 8: Two Bros Chillin' In a Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/

Esa mañana, un chico de delivery llegó con una caja enorme. Dan, estando en pijama, usó eso como excusa para mandar a Phil a abrir la puerta.

Ninguno recordaba haber comprado algo tan grande, así que allí estaban, sentados en su salón, pensando en qué carajos podía ser. Tal vez era un regalo, pero ¿de quién? ¿Y si era una bomba? Podrían estar en peligro y no saberlo. Dan tuvo la maravillosa idea de abrirlo. “sería una forma divertida de morir” le había dicho a Phil.

En la caja había una nota, firmada por la gran y única Safiya Nygaard. Dan casi grita de la emoción. La nota solo decía “Disfrútenlo”, lo cual los sorprendió, pero lo entendieron cuando notaron lo que había dentro.

Así que ese día recibieron inesperadamente un jacuzzi inflable, y vaya que lo disfrutaron luego de armarlo.


End file.
